Hearts Without Chains (Wicked Games rewrite)
by RainbowShelby
Summary: Roxanne Delacour, a Normal 17 year old high school student of Mystic Falls High, that was until Damon and Stefan Salvatore came into her life. Now she's remembering things from a past. A past that she doesn't believe happened, a past where Elena's her sister and they hate each other. A Past where her name is Victoria Petrova and she was engaged To Stefan (RatedM Just in Case)


Wicked Games Rewrite

* * *

Starts off with Damon/OC but when Damon and Elena start messing around it becomes Klaus/OC

Roxanne Delacour:(Cassie Steele) Normal 17 year old with Brown hair and Hazel eyes high school student of Mystic Falls High, that was until Damon and Stefan Salvatore came into her life. Now she's remembering things from a past. A past that she doesn't believe happened, a past where Elena's her sister and they hate each other. A Past where her name is Victoria Petrova and she was engaged to Stefan.

Morgan Delacour: (Katie McGrath) she was Victoria and Katherine's Governess when they were younger; when Katherine was turned by Rose she made her turn Victoria and Morgan so she would always have someone to protect her.

Henry Delacour: (Alex O'Loughlin): A human who Morgan compelled into playing Roxy's 'Dad' he does not know that Morgan or Roxy are vampires.

Max Rogers: (Liam Hemsworth): Roxanne's best guy friend who is in college

* * *

Roxanne a.k.a Roxy walked into school after a summer abroad in Italy with her parents smiling at fellow classmates, until she spots her best friend begin hugged by Caroline. Roxy shook her head and jogged to catch up.

"ELENA!" she yelled smiling; Elena Gilbert turned to see her best friend jogging over; she smiled and hugged her.

"Roxy "Elena said laughing as they danced around. Bonnie laughed and rolled her eyes at the two best friends the trio began walking to their first class. "Do I even want to ask about the hat?"

"Every Day I'm going to wear a new hat!" Roxy explained as they walked only to stop when Bonnie did at the secretary's office.

"Hold Up. Who's this?" Bonnie said; Elena and Roxy look but only see some guys back

"all I see is back." Elena stated. A weird feeling washed over Roxy as she looked at the back of the guys head. She barely heard Bonnie say something about Seattle, a guitar and Elena leaving but it was as if she was under some sort of spell. He turned around and Roxy gasped; The guy looked as if he had seen a ghost.

_'Come on Stefan you have to be faster than that.' A vision of Roxy running with 'Stefan' dressed in mid 1800's clothing; a smile gracing as Stefan caught her and kissed her._

Bonnie's elbow going into her ribs woke her up from her trance. The guy was now talking to Elena who had just walked out of the men's room.

"what was up with that Roxy?" Bonnie asked genuinely worried for her friend; Roxy shook her head and walked to her locker. "Roxy!"

Bonnie chased after her; Roxy kept getting this weird feeling that she knew him; but she couldn't place where he knew him. She noticed Bonnie standing expectantly at her.

"Sorry Bon-Bon. I just got this weird feeling." Roxy said shaking her head. "Might be jet lag. Let's get to History."

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Mr. Tanner lectured; But Roxy was busy watching the tragic love story that was happening around her. Matt was staring at Elena; Elena and the New Guy were stealing glances at each other. Bonnie took out her phone to text someone, more than likely Elena. Roxy smiled and sent a text of her own.

~Watching you two is like watching a sappy romance novel. Pay Attention Lena- Rox~

Elena turned to look at Roxy and stuck her tongue out. Roxy laughed.

"is something funny ms. Delacour?" Mr Tanner asked; Roxy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"nothing Mr. Tanner, just how much I hate school. I mean seriously I'm not gonna need history when I'm Running the world with minions." Roxy said causing the whole class to laugh. The new guy turned to look at her a smile on his face. She stared into his eyes and the sense of familiarity returned. She shook her head and turned back to the board.

"Ah yes, Ms Delacour I'm sure that is a probable dream." Mr. Tanner said rolling his eyes. Roxy smiled and leaned back in her chair.

* * *

-That night at the Grill-

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue." Caroline explained as Bonnie and Roxy walked with her. Roxy was looking for an escape not wanting to listen to Caroline explain everything about the New Kid, Stefan Salvatore? She Froze and looked at Caroline.

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asked; Roxy sat down and Caroline continued talking about how she and Stefan is planning a June wedding. Roxy rolled her eyes as she noticed Matt walking over.

"How's Elena doing?" He asked sitting across from Roxy, who sighed

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." Bonnie explained.

"Has she said anything about me?"Matt asked; Roxy looked at him shocked.

"Matt! Her parents just died, just stop alright," She snapped; Bonnie looked at her friend concerned. "What? He's acting like a lost puppy."

Bonnie turned to Matt who was slightly glaring at Roxy.

"I'm not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie said making Roxy scoff, only to have Bonnie kick her.

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." he said;

"Then Move on Matt." Roxy said; Bonnie leaned over and covered her mouth. She told Matt to just give Elena more time. That's when Elena walked in with Stefan behind her.

"More time, huh?" Matt said before walked over to Elena and Stefan. "Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

Bonnie turned to Roxy who was staring at Stefan; she tapped her arm to get her attention, Roxy started by the contact looked at Bonnie.

"What is with you Roxanne." Bonnie asked; Roxy shook her head.

"Elena's life changed drastically; she's not gonna be the same person. The sooner Matt sees that the better." Roxy said as Elena and Stefan made their way over to the table.

"Hey guys; This is Stefan, Stefan this is Bonnie and my best friend.." Elena began introducing but Stefan finished for her.

"Victoria." he said; Bonnie and Roxy looked at each other.

"actually it's Roxanne." Roxy said with a smile. "but I go by Roxy."

Stefan smiled apologetically

"Sorry you just look so much like someone I used to know." he said; "her name was Victoria."

As soon as he said Victoria the second time, a vision plagued her; she frown and rushed to the bathroom, leaving her friends behind looking at her confused.

"_Victoria, are we not too old for these childish games?" Stefan's voice came from all around her. Roxy giggled but stayed hidden. Suddenly arms wrapped around her causing her to squeal._

"_I'll always find you my love." _

when Roxy came to she was sitting on the floor; she looked at her watch, it has only been a minute or two. She stood up and washed her face before looking into the mirror. Why was she having visions of Stefan. Roxy shook her head and back over to her friends; Caroline had stolen her seat, Roxy glared at the blonde as she pulled up a seat and sat between Her and Bonnie. Bonnie smiled at Roxy as Elena sent her a look asking if she was okay. Roxy nodded and turned to look at Caroline who was talking, avoiding Stefan

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline said. Roxy smiled at the thought of The 'back to school' party.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie explained. Stefan looked at Elena and asked her if she was going. Roxy smiled as Bonnie answered for her. "Of course she is"

Stefan and Elena stared at each other until Roxy noticed her mom and dad walking in. she looked at Bonnie confused.

"Mom? Dad?" she said, Morgan and Henry Delcour smiled and walked over to the group.

"Hello Bonnie, Caroline, Elena." Morgan said; when her sight set on Stefan her smile faltered a little before perking right back up. "and who might you be?"

"this is Stefan Salvatore, he just moved here." Elena said smiling. "Stefan this is Roxy's mom and dad, Morgan and Henry."

Henry smiled and shook Stefan's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Stefan." he said; Stefan smiled and returned the greeting. "I'd hate to steal Roxy away from you but we have to pick up Max from the airport."

Roxy squealed and hugged him, Both Bonnie and Elena laughed at their friends reaction; Stefan looked at Elena confused.

"Maximus Rogers Graduated two years ago. He and Roxy are practically attached at the hip when he's home from college." Elena explained; Roxy smiled as she put her jacket on.

"Elena is just jealous. Max was my best friend before she was. But only by a day." Roxy laughed and hugged Elena and Bonnie. She turned to Stefan, "it was nice to see you Stefan. See you guys tomorrow."

A half an hour later Roxy found herself at the airport, waiting impatiently as max's plane landed. Morgan smiled looking at her daughter, but her smile soon fell as she remembered what happened at the grill. How could Stefan be back; how could act as if nothing happened. How could she act as if she did not know who he was. That's when Morgan made a plan; a plan involving talking to a man she spend 145 years hating.

* * *

-The next day-

Roxy was woken by Max sneaking into the bed with her; she smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I missed you so much Max." Roxy whispered; Max smiled and kissed her forehead, the door swung open and Morgan stood with her arms cross.

"i should be more mad than I am." she said with a smile. "It's breakfast time down here so whenever you two want to leave lazy town. Hurry up you don't want to be late for school Roxanne"

Roxy whined, got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready, after her shower and while she put her make up on, Max walked in and wrapped his arms around her.

"you don't need make up Rox. You are beautiful in and out." he said with a smile. Roxy looked at him through the mirror and laughed.

"and you are full of it Maximus." she said; Max frowned at the use of his full name. "what does your mom think of you staying here?"

Max laughed and shook his head.

"Didn't I tell you, Aunt Jess and her kids moved in; completely took over my room. So your parents inviting me to stay here until school starts next month is a blessing."

Roxy smiled and kissed his cheek before telling him to get out so she could get dressed. He pouted but left the room. Roxy got dressed and grabbed her bag before descending the stair into the kitchen.

"hello my wonderful family." she said with a smile as she sat next to Max and began eating; Henry, who had just finished his coffee stood up and kissed Morgan.

"Rox, I know your going to that party at the falls tonight. But please be careful, if you need a ride or if anyone needs a ride call me or your mom alright?" he told his daughter kissing her temple.

"Okay daddy." Roxy said with a smile, "Whelp I better head to school. Bye guys see you after."

She kissed her mothers cheek and walked outside. She got into her car and drove to school.

* * *

-History Class-

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr Tanner asked; Bonnie looked shocked and Roxy had to cover her mouth so she didn't laugh

"Um... a lot?" she said, some other kids chuckled. "I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

Mr Tanner walked around to the front of his desk,

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." He said causing Roxy to glare at him. Bonnie looked down ashamed and Mr Tanner caught Roxy's glare. "What about you Ms. Delcour."

Roxy smiled and put on some southern charm

"Well Mr. Tanner, I'm afraid in 1865 I was to busy screwing my Daddy's main stable boy to know how many people died." She said causing her class mate to laugh openly.

"Ms. Delcour, imaginative as usual, Detention after school." Mr Tanner said before turning to Matt. "Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt said causing Roxy to laugh and high five him.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" Roxy tensed; Knowing that he would give Elena a hard time if she didn't know it.

"I'm sorry, I...I don't know." Elena said; Roxy shook her head and frowned.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

Roxy scoffed ready to tell Mr Tanner off when a new voice broke into the conversation.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan said causing everyone to stare at him.

"That's correct. Mister...?" Mr. Tanner looked at Elena than to Stefan; who told Tanner his last name. "Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant." Stefan said;

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Mr. Tanner said before turning to the board.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss." Stefan corrected; another vision plagued Roxy.

_Elena walked towards the church, Roxy beside her;_

"_i forgot my__ bible, Katherine I'll just run home a get it." Elena nodded and walked into the church; a sick smile appeared on her face as the towns people began to close the doors and nail it shut; they caught it on fire._

Roxanne gasped as she came out of the vision tears filled her eyes; everyone looked at her concerned as she stood up and ran to the door.

"Ms Delcour!" Mr. Tanner shouted; she stopped and turned to him; he openly gasped; there was blood coming from her nose; "go to the nurse. And no detention today you will serve it Monday."

she nodded and ran to the nurse.

The nurse had told her to go home, which Roxy was thankful for. Her mother was home when she got there and she had told her what had happened; leaving out the part about the vision.

"sweetheart are you sure you want to go to this party tonight?" Morgan asked, After Roxy had asked if Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena could come over to get ready.

"mom it's just a nose bleed. I don't even plan on drinking. I really just want to hang out with Max, Bon, and Elena."

Morgan nodded and hugged her daughter, knowing that soon she would have to tell Roxy the truth.

"i have to go into town, do you want me to get you anything?" Roxy shook her head and Morgan left, she found herself traveling to the Salvatore Estate, after arriving she sighed, got out, and looked around, she could practically hear Victoria running around and laughing with Stefan. She walked up to the door and knocked; when the door swung open, revealing a very human Salvatore;

"Zach right?" Morgan said; "I've seen you at meetings."

"Oh yes hello Morgan. Do you need something?" he said; she smiled and nodded her head.

"i was hoping Stefan was home; I would like to talk to him." Zach froze before slowly nodding.

"S..sure come on in I'll get him." he said; Morgan smiled thanking god she didn't have to stand at the doorway awkwardly. She stepped in and Zach called for Stefan, Stefan entered the room and froze when he saw Morgan.

"Morgan." he whispered. She used her vampiric speed and shoved him against the wall. Poor Zach didn't know what to do,

"Listen to me Stefan Salvatore, Victoria doesn't remember anything. As far she she knows she is Roxanne Delacour, daughter of Henry and Morgan Delacour, Born in 1992. Not Victoria Petrova Sister of Katherine Petrova, born in _,"

Stefan stared into her eyes.

"Why can't she remember?" Stefan asked; Morgan let him go and looked away, "you compelled her into forgetting didn't you?"

"i did what I had to do, Stefan, what you, Katherine and That Demonic brother you have did to her, sent her into a mad depression, when she finally regained herself and emerged from that crypt, she was so, she was so different; she wanted me kill her; so I compelled her into forgetting, giving her great memories. Ones where she didn't have a sister who ruined her life; who never let her have anything; where she didn't ever have to watch her sister run off to the man she was engaged to." Morgan shook her head and glared at Stefan. "you can be friends with her Stefan, but do not help her remember or bring back the past. Got it?"

Stefan nodded her head and she walked out of the house proud of herself for not ripping him apart.

* * *

-At the Party-

Roxy and Max smiled at the people they past as they looked for Elena and Bonnie, Roxy instantly spotted Caroline cornering Stefan; she pulled Max towards the duo.

"Hey! You made it!" Caroline said to Stefan; who looked around and met Roxy's glance; he pleaded with his eyes for her to help him. She smiled and nodded. "Well, let's get you a drink."

"Well, I'm-" Stefan said; Roxy took this chance to cut in.

"Hey Stefan, I thought you said you were gonna wait for Max and me where we parked." Roxy said with a grin. Stefan looked relieved.

"i was, but then I got lost." he said. "thanks for finding me,"

Max laughed and rolled his eyes as Caroline stomped off.

"Thank you so much Roxy." Stefan said; Roxy nodded and turned to Max.

"Max; this is Stefan he just moved back from, Italy? Right?" Roxy said; Stefan nodded; "Stefan this is my best friend Maximus."

Max glared at his best friend and shoved her.

"It's Max please don't ever call me Maximus. My mom was a fucking hippi." Stefan nodded with a smile, he spotted Elena and excused himself to walk over to Elena.

A little bit later, Roxy notices Elena going after Jeremy; she ran over to Elena and stopped her.

"Hey, I'll talk to him, i'm pretty sure no matter what you say right now will sink in." She said; Elena nodded and Roxy chased Jeremy into the woods.

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" She yelled following him. Jeremy looked up surprised that she wasn't Elena but glared at her anyway.

"I don't want to hear it, Roxy." He snapped; she rolled her eyes at his attitude and sped up.

"Come on Jeremy please stop; i'm wearing freaking heels." She snapped before Jeremy tripped. "are you okay?"

"Vicki? No!" he yelled, Roxy stumpled over to Jeremy; "Oh, my god, it's Vicki!"

"OH MY GOD!" Roxy yelled and fell to her knees and checked her pulse. "her heart is still beating pick her up."

Jeremy just stood there looking at the body.

"JEREMY PICK HER THE HELL UP BEFORE SHE DIES!" she yelled; he snapped out of it and picked her up; Roxy ran to the party with Jeremy not far behind her.

"Somebody help!" Roxy yelled bursting through the bushes with Jeremy behind her. Matt looked up and paled.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" he yelled as Tyler ran up;

"What happened to her?" he asked; Jeremy glared at him; and Roxy made a mental note to ask Jeremy about it later.

"SOMEONE CALL A AMBULANCE DON'T JUST GATHER AROUND HER." Roxy yelled shoving a random girl away from the body.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler said taking Roxy's example.

"It's her neck. Something bit her." Roxy said; looking for something to press on her neck to stop the bleeding.

"She's losing a lot of blood." Elena said as someone behind them handed up a shirt to put on her neck.

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." Matt pleaded with his sister; the faint roar of sirens rang out as the Ambulance grew nearer. When it finally arrived along with Animal control and the police, half the people had disappeared from the party. Roxy held Matt's as the EMT's put Vicki on the stretcher and walked with him as they rolled her to the Ambulance. Roxy squeezed his hand.

"i'll come check on her tomorrow okay?" she said; Matt turned and hugged her.

"Thank you Rox." he whispered. He then left with the ambulance and Vicki. Bonnie and max walked up, Max took Roxy's hand and squeezed it.

"Hey. We're gonna go to The Grill, wait for news." She said; Roxy nodded and walked with Max to her car.

"we'll meet you there Bon." Max said as he slid into the drivers seat of Roxy's Honda Civic. He started the car and took off to The Grill. Once there Max found a table and waited for Bonnie and Caroline. Roxy ordered some Coffee and tea before sitting next to Bonnie.

"tea for the drinkers and coffee for the people who didn't drink." She said with a smile handing Max his coffee. Caroline groaned and drank some of her tea, they made small talk hoping that Caroline would sober up fairly fast.

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked Caroline; who groaned and said no. "Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home."

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" Caroline asked; Roxy rolled her eyes and frowned;

"I'm not touching that." Bonnie said; causing Roxy to giggle.

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And . . . Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and...I'm never the one." Caroline whined; Roxy sighed and looked at Caroline.

"Caroline, you and Elena are competely different. There is someone out there for you; there is everywhere. You just got to be patient; no one finds their other half in fricking high school. Right max?" Roxy said looking at Max who looked like he was about to fall asleep listening to the girl talk.

"Yeah; Caroline you're a good looking chick; any guy would be lucky to have you; so what if Stefan doesn't want you; he's not going to be the last new guy that is going to mystic falls. Who knows you might find another guy to persue tonight."

"And besides, It's not a competition, Caroline." Bonnie said; Caroline sighed and looked at her three friends.

"Yeah, it is." she whispered. Roxy sighed and stood;

"I've really got to go." she said; she looked at Caroline and swollowed her pride. "Caroline, things will get better. Don't count yourself out just yet, okay?"

Caroline nodded.

"Alright now come on let me give you a hug." Caroline stood up and hugged Roxy; They both turn to Bonnie and Max who looked on amused. "not a word to anybody, you two. Or we'll kill you."

"yeah we have a rep to protect." Caroline said with a smile. Roxy walked towards the door only to bump into someone.

"shit, i'm sorry." she said brushing the man's leather jacket off. She looked up and met a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"Victoria?" he said; her eyes widen and she looked around.

"jesus christ do I need write my name on my forehead. It's not Victoria; never has been, it's Roxanne." she said; Max walked up behind her.

"is there a problem here?" he asked; Blue eyes looked at him and shook his head.

"No man sorry I just bumped into your girlfriend." the guy said. Max smiled and laughed.

"she isn't my girlfriend. We would have killed each other by now." he said; "come on Rox, your mother just text me and wants us home Asap."

Roxy smiled again at the stranger, before walking out of The Grill.

* * *

Outfits for this chapter:

wicked_games_first_day_school/set?id=110238576&lid=3260645

wicked_games_2nd_day_school/set?id=110242731&lid=3260645

wicked_games_falls_party/set?id=110334315&lid=3260645

wicked_games_max_falls_party/set?id=111149899&lid=3260645

* * *

So this is rewrite chapter one. i hope you liked it, i'm taking it a different angle than before.

RS


End file.
